Harry Potter Untitled
by katylew
Summary: First Chapter of my FIRST fanfic. I do lots of original, so I thought I would give this a try. There will be a few reasons for the M rating later on.


**Chapter One**

Harry walked down the dark hall, watching where he was going and not wanting to get caught. In the dark, the castle halls were somewhat lonely. There was the faint snoring of pictures on the wall and only the piercing darkness of the on going corridor. To his left was Moaning Myrtle's bathroom and to the right led down to the Slytherin common room. Harry couldn't make up his mind on which way to go. If he went to the bathroom, there would be noise from Myrtle's constant moaning and whining, but if he went toward the Slytherin common room, there was a chance that he could run into Malfoy, Crabbe or Goyle. All of the distractions were distractions he wanted to avoid, so he moved onward, not taking a left or a right.

Further down the hallway was the Great Hall, where Harry was sure to find Doby and some of the other house elves. The house elves were small and rank creatures. They treated Harry as royalty, especially Doby, who had, more than once, tried to save Harry's life. Harry thought of his options once more. Then he decided to go out. He flung the invisibility cloak over himself and went to one of the many secret passages Fred and George had shown him, not too long ago.

Once Harry was outside, the cool night air hit him like a wave upon the shore. It was refreshing to be out of the dormitories and in the wonderful autumn air. Harry went to find the spot where he, Ron and Hermione usually sat during their free time. Under the big oak, the grass was worn in a few spots, but nothing that stopped the beautiful emerald color from sparkling in the moonlight. Harry took off the cloak and placed it on the ground and had a seat. He didn't know what he was doing, but he knew it was right because he felt it. Harry sat with his eyes closed and took deep breaths of the cool night air. After about five minutes, Harry became extremely relaxed and in a dream like state. A few moments later, Harry felt a presence and hoped that it wasn't a teacher.

Harry slowly looked around him and saw another figure moving toward him. The figure was slim and radiant in the moonlight. As it continued forward, Harry noticed the bushy brown hair at once. _"Hermione," _Harry whispered softly. He heard the pace quicken and then a response as the figure moved closer.

"_Harry? What on earth are you doing out here this late?" _Harry didn't know how to answer so he just shrugged his shoulders. Hermione sat next to Harry on the cloak and looked at the stars. _"Isn't it just nice to get out of the castle for a while, even if it has to be at night?"_

"_Yeah. I love the view of the stars and the cool air. Plus, tonight it isn't too lonely."_

Hermione laughed a little and lay back onto the grass. Harry stared at her, realizing that she had never looked so beautiful before. The moon light reflected off of her skin and her hair blew in the wind. Harry lay back too, keeping his eyes on the stars.

"_Do you think we will get caught?" _Hermione knew the answer, but she asked anyway. She'd do anything to get Harry to talk to her.

"_No, we won't get caught, but I should be going back soon. Do you want me to go back, or do you want me to wait with you?"_

Harry knew that it was cheesy, but he didn't want to leave Hermione alone. It just wouldn't be right to leaver her out there. Harry stood up, not waiting for a response, and reached for Hermione's hand. She grabbed it an stood up and looked Harry in the eyes, looking away quickly, she bent down for the invisibility cloak. Harry watched as she moved gracefully.

"_Ready," Hermione asked so quietly that Harry barely heard her._

"_Yeah, let's um…go back, I guess."_

Harry threw the cloak over the both of them and they walked to the entrance of the secret passage that would lead them back to the Gryffindor common room. As soon as they reached the entrance, Hermione stopped and looked at Harry, not looking away. How she wanted, just once, to kiss him, to feel special to somebody other than her parents or Viktor. Hermione leaned in close to Harry and whispered, _"Kiss me, please. I know it sounds trivial, but it would mean a lot to me if you would." _Hermione never took her eyes off of Harry and say him blush under the cloak.

Harry wanted to, he had wanted to for so long but never though that Hermione would fall for it. He leaned so close to Hermione, so close that he could feel her breath as she exhaled, and kissed her. He put his arm around her waist and neither one was ready to pull away. Hermione's eyes closed as she felt Harry embrace her tighter. Soon, Harry pulled away and started toward the entrance once more. Hermione slid her hand into Harry's and followed him into the dark tunnel.


End file.
